Squad Wars: It's Him vs Her
by Sparkleton122
Summary: AU Now known to be well-known enemies, Sonic and Amy and their squads fight to see who's the best. Little do they know, something more begins to blossom between the two. This story is mainly filled with Love triangles, Drama and Squad fights, alliances and basically your typical high school story. Don't let the crappy summary fool you, it get's intense.


**A/n: Woohoo! Can I get a hell yeah for a Sonamy fanfic. I was really desperate to get this out so excuse me for any spelling mistakes my lovelies. Anyways, this is - yet another - high school Sonamy fic! I know, so original, I'm proud of how original it is. Usual warning, no flames you guys, now let the story commence!**

 **A disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SONIC CHARACTERS OR ARCHIE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO SEGA AND ARCHIE. CAPITAL LETTERS FTW. THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY OCS.**

 **I will also be adding made up subjects. Here's the list:**

 **Astronomy**

 **Chaos History**

 **And that's pretty much it.**

 **Chapter one: The Squad Thing Part 1**

 **Amy's POV**

Today, I woke myself up. No alarm or anything. I think that's a pretty big achievement if you ask me since my sister always wakes me up. She takes the pride and pleasure in shouting," AMY ROSE! WAKE THE FUCK UP OR ELSE I'MMA SLAP YOU!" I know right, you're probably thinking, "The world's sweetest sister," and so am I.

Today I woke myself up for a reason. You see, today was me and my sister's first day at the prestigious boarding school, "Gaia High Academy," and I was nervous because I didn't want to mess up in front of some posh rich kids. My sister, Alexis, and I were probably the most lower class kids in the school, seeing as they only introduced the whole entrance exam thing now and my sister and I were the first students to pass.

As I stared at the mirror, I cleaned the conjunctive or eye boogers in my eyes and proceeded to wash my face with a washcloth. After I finished prepping up in the bathroom, I opened my wardrobe and rummaged through my hanging coats and dresses, until I found my uniform neatly hanged up.

I examined my uniform carefully. It consisted of a navy colored blazer, a white shirt with black buttons, black skirt, knee-high black socks and a black tie with red stripes diagonally spread horizontally across it. I picked out my best clothes and put them in my suitcase. I also made sure to bring all my electronics and makeup kit since I couldn't survive without them.

Quickly, I plopped on my uniform and combed my hair. I added only the tiniest bit of makeup to my face and sprayed my "Rose Summer burst" perfume, just to make sure I looked and smelled nice.

"AMY HURRY UPPPPPPP!" My sister shouted, annoying the fuck out of me.

"COMING BITCH!"

"WANNA REPEAT THAT BITCH!"

"NOOO!" I shouted back, I seriously didn't want to start any drama with my rowdy sister this morning.

I took a quick look in the mirror. I had to say I looked pretty okay, my long messy pink hair was now neatly pulled back into a ponytail. My eyelashes were more prominent -due to the makeup- and my cheeks had more color in them. And hey, the uniform looked pretty good on me, I'd say I was totally rocking it.

I carried my surprisingly heavy suitcase down the stairs and met with my sister Alexis. She, as usual, was holding her Michael Kors handbag and her designer Gucci shades was perched on her head. She had her blazer sleeves rolled up and her skirt was a little shorter than mine. Her red hair was tied up in pigtails.

My mom, Amelia, looked at both of us and smiled," Both of you seem prettied up for school, trying to impress some boys?"

"Yes."

"Maybe."

My mom rolled her eyes," Get in the car you two."

"What? No breakfast?" I complained.

"Already too late for that I'm afraid."

Great, and I was feeling pretty hungry too.

"Are we there yet?" Alexis asked after what seemed like an hour of driving.

"Yeah, we are." My mother said as we made a quick turn into a creepy looking forest.

I shivered a bit as mom drove through the forest; it looked like it came straight outta a horror movie. But the fear was immediately replaced with awe when we reached the school. It looked similar to my dream school, Hogwarts, and had huge golden gates placed right in front it.

"Dayum," My sister exclaimed when she saw the school, "This school is buff."

"I know it looks like Hogwarts!" I squealed, my inner Harry Potter fangirl bursting out.

"Glad you like it, ladies," my mother said as we drove past the golden gates and into the school car park," Because this will be your new home for the next ten months."

Alexis then nudged me," Look at the car next to us Amy, it's beyond buff."

I whipped my head towards Alexis's direction and could not believe what I saw.

"A Ferrari F60 America! Aren't those like over two million rings?!"

I took a good look around the car park and realized everyone but we had and an expensive car I felt my heart sink a little.

We got out of the car and mom kissed us goodbye and told us to immediately go to the principal's office.

"I bid you farewell my sweet girls. Listen to you teacher and please, try not to embarrass yourselves."

"Whatever Mom bye," Alexis said giving her a quick hug.

We watched our mom drive away. I admit, I missed her, but I didn't want to show it.

"Ya think she'll miss us?" I asked.

"Nah, now let's go."

The principal seemed friendly enough- a little awkward- but friendly. He assigned us to our dorm rooms and told us to get settled in. I felt a little upset when I realized my sister wasn't my roomie, but I decided not to let that get to me.

"I hope my roomies are nice," I said to myself as I opened my new room door.

"It's our roomie!" A girl immediately squealed and glopped me when I opened the door.

"Try not to scare our new roommate away Cream." A purple cat girl warned.

"I'm sorry Blaze! It's just I'm so glad that Felicia is not our roommate anymore. She was such a meanie."

The cat girl rolled her eyes before turning to me, "Hi my name is Blaze, nice to meet you-?"

"Amy Rose. And it's nice to meet you to Blaze." I said extending my hand for her to shake.

"That's a cute name! I'm Cream the rabbit! And we're going to be the best of friends!"

I couldn't help giggle at the girl's cuteness, "That sounds nice."

"You can stay at the bed next to our bunk." Cream said, pointing at a lone bed that was near the Television. I put my heavy suitcase on it as I start to unpack my clothes. Blaze lay on my bed and started to relax.

"Um….Do you mind?"

"Newbie, there's somethings you need to know before you officially start our school."

"Like what?"

"The School System."

"The principal already told me how that works thank you very much."

"No I don't mean the official school system I mean the students school system."

"Eh?"

"Here let me give you the rundown. In our school, were split up into social groups. For example, the popular, the not so popular and the least popular. Numerically, to be popular, you have to join a squad with a popular rating over eighty. Anything between fifty and eighty means you're not so popular. Our squad has a rating of fifty-five, meaning were in between, both the most popular squads are the "Run Raggers" and the "Designer Queens" and also" Dirtbags". Our Squad is the "BetterthenU" and were mainly known for despising the three squads I mentioned.

"Sounds...troublesome." Was all I could manage to say.

"Amy, would you like to join our squad?" Cream cheerfully asked.

"Uh..." I thought about it. Did I really want to be in a squad? I guess I might well join since this whole school is run by them.

"...Sure. But can my sister join?"

"Hmm...depends, what dorm is she staying in?" Blaze asked.

"Dorm 345."

"That's Rouge's dorm! She can definitely join. I'd say she's already a part of it." Cream cheered.

I smiled, still trying to process the whole thing. I only just met them and they already wanted me to join their squad. Maybe they were desperate for more members. Yeah, that was probably it.

I chatted with them before the bell rang and quickly checked my timetable to see what my first lesson was.

"Let me see your timetable." Blaze said snatching it off me.

"Hmm let's see, you have Astronomy with Mina, Math with Rouge, and English with me and French with Cream."

"Oh, that's nice but who's Mina and Rouge?"

"Oh that's the other squad members, we'll introduce you to everyone once we have our squad meeting. Now let's hurry off to class." Blaze stated looking at her watch.

"Wait Amy!" Cream exclaimed, rummaging through her bag, "It's our official badge, where it with pride."

I put the badge on and smiled, "Thanks, Cream. It looks nice."

"Glad you like it."

We quickly parted our ways and headed towards class. My first lesson was Astronomy, which I had with some chick named Mina.

I entered the class with a bunch of other students and stood in front of the class. Waiting for the teacher to acknowledge my presence.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mr. Galaxy!"

You've got to be kidding me, a teacher who thought Astronomy was called "Mr. Galaxy" how ironic. Maybe the math teacher is called Mrs. Algebra

"Today class, we have a new member to our class and school," Mr. Galaxy said turning to me," Please introduce yourself."

"I'm Amy Rose," I said taking a bow as a sign of respect, "Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Rose, please take a seat next to Mina."

My ears perked up once I heard the word, Mina. I made my way towards her as I felt the many pairs of eyes following my every move. Until I suddenly tripped.

"Sonic the Hedgehog stand up!"

"Aw come on, it was only a joke."

"What the fuck did I do to you? I barely even know you!" I spat.

"Simple really. I saw the BetterthenU badge."

"BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE THE RIGHT TO-"

"ENOUGH! Mrs. Rose go to your seat. Sonic the hedgehog to the principal office!" Mr. Galaxy ordered.

Sonic only smirked, "As if the principal cares about what I do," he said as he slammed his chair into the table, causing the person sitting next to him to flinch, "Thanks for giving me an excuse to bunk this fucking class, later."

As he walked out of class, he bro fisted some boys who I inferred were his lackeys. Once he exited slammed the door behind him, causing a poster to fall off a wall.

I got up from the ground and slumped onto my chair, I was going to have my revenge. I swear it.

"Don't mind him," Mina whispered next to me, "He's a natural one of a kind douche."

"Yeah I figured that part out, thanks," I muttered, pulling out my astronomy books."

Mina gave me a small smile," Don't worry, we'll get our revenge, I promise it."

I smiled, "How, though."

Mina only laughed, "You'll see."

 **Squad Meeting. Squad: BetterthenU; Subject: Revenge**

So this was it, the first squad meeting. I found myself sitting on my room floor with a black cloak over me. Had I joined a cult? Who knows?

"Alright ladies, we are hosting are revenge squad meeting but before we start, we must introduce ourselves to the new members." Blaze announced.

"I'm Mina, nice to meet you both."

"Rouge, I hope we kick ass together."

"Hello! My name is Tikal, I heard one of you had a bad run in with Sonic eh?"

"I'm Cream! But you already know me!"

"Marine here!"

"I'm Sally, the squad leader."

"And I'm Blaze, the squad meeting host."

"Well I'm Alexis and that's my sister Amy. You guys are pretty weird."

"Yeah we know." Marine shrugged.

"Everyone open your copy of your revenge books! Let the meeting begin!"

 **A/N: Next chapter will mainly be in Sonic's POV and maybe Scourge's ;) I'm sorry if this introduction was bad. I just wanted to quickly get this out. Want more chapters? Please make sure to REVIEW. No, seriously people view the story but they don't review. I promise if you review I'll upload the next chapter quicker. I feed off reviews you guys!**


End file.
